Forgive and Forget?
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Alice Swan is beaten daily by the cutest and most popular guy in school, Jasper Whitlock. She loves him but she knows she nothing more than a punching bag to him, or is it possible he loves her too? I suck at summaries, please read. All human
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Welcome! This is my new fanfic, **_**Forgive and Forget? **_**I hope you guys enjoy, especially all the people are enjoying my other fanfic, **_**Asylum.**_

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I hated walking home alone at night. I ran as fast as I could, so I could get home to my twin sister, Isabella (she'd punch me if she knew I introduced her like that.) and my nine year old twin siblings, Emmett and Bree.

"Hey Swan!" A voice called out. I froze, god no...

I wheeled around, Jasper Whitlock, my tormentor since fifth grade was running tords me. By the time I was running, he had me against the stone wall. I gulped knowing what was coming.

"Where you off to, Swan?"

I was too scared to speak. He laughed. His arm drew back, and I toppled to the ground as his fist hit my face. He laughed again. His foot connected with my stomach, he stepped on my ankle. I screamed.

"Jasper!" A voice called, It was Edward, Jasper's twin. Jasper looked at me.

"See you tomorrow Swan." He sneered in amusement. He walked tords his brother, leaving me on the ground. I managed to pull myself up. I groaned, this will be a long walk home.

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I sat on the couch, reading _Wuthering Heights, _waiting for my twin, Alice, to come home. I was beyond worried. She was ten minutes older, but in size, she was tiny. (She'd kill me if she knew I said that.) I looked up as she limped through the door-wait. _Limped? _

Her hood was over her head, coving her face. I grabbed her arm as she made her way for the stairs. She winced. Oh no, that can't be good.

"Alice. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whimpered.

I gently pulled her hood back, and gasped. Her left eye was black and her left cheek was bruised.

"Alice," I managed to choke out through my shock. "W-Who-Who did this to you?"

She quickly pulled her hood up. "N-No one. I fell on the sidewalk."

I narrowed my eyes. "Alice, you and I both know you can get a black eye from falling, but not that back. So who did this?"

She pulled her hood down, and looked at me, her pale green eyes filled with tears.

"J-Jas-Jasper." She whimpered.

Of course. I've should've known. God, can't that man give her a freaking moment of peace!

"Alice, why do you love him when he hurts you." I asked calmly. But truthfully, I was disgusted and shocked that she loved him when he seemed to hate her.

"I just do Bells. The way his blue eyes dance." _When he's punching you. _I thought bitterly.

"And the way the sun turns his dirty blond hair gold."

I sighed. "Alice, you've never dated anyone but James, he cheated on you with Victoria, and Jasper wouldn't ever date you."

Hurt filled her gaze. I sighed. "Alice, go on." She ran up the stairs, and I swore I could hear a heartbroken sob come from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello people! :D I'm happy you guys are enjoying this story, so here's chapter two :)**

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"Are you freaking insane!" My twin, Edward, snapped.

I rolled my eyes, and smirked. "No, why."

Edward glared at me. "One: You've been beating up Alice since the fifth grade, when she's a innocent as Rosalie and Riley. Two: Your ruining my chances with Bella. Three: been beating up Alice since the fifth grade, when she's a innocent as Rosalie and Riley."

I rolled my eyes. Why was Edward always sticking up for her?

Edward sighed as he pulled into the driveway. I could hear the song: _Kiss the Rain by: __Yiruma_ **(A.N: I'm in love with that song :D)**

As we walked in, we saw our nine year old sister, Rosalie Charlotte Whitlock, on the piano. I looked at Edward. "You taught her to play piano, why?"

Edward shrugged. "She wanted to learn."

"Hey Eddie, hey Jazz."

We looked up, our ten year old brother, Riley Kegan Whitlock was strolling down the stairs. All of us (beside Edward) had honey blond hair. I had blue eyes, Rosalie had violet/blue eyes, Riley had brown eyes, and Edward had green eyes.

Edward grimaced at his nickname, he hated it. "Never. Call. Me. _Eddie!" _Edward spat, more angry than usual. Riley's eyes widened in shock, then he realized. Edward only snapped like this when he was angry at me. Riley glared at me.

"Can't you ever give Alice a break!" He hissed at me. Rosalie just glared at me. She was best friends with Emmett, and she knew me abusing Alice was putting a strain on hers and Emmett's relationship, and it was no secret that Riley liked Bree.

I smirked. "Nope."

Riley looked like he wanted to rip my throat out. And as for Rosalie, if looks could kill, I'd be dying a slow, painful, death.

Edward glared at me. "It might be best if you leave." He snarled.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. I grabbed my IPod and changed it to my favorite song. _Future Love: Varsity Fan Club..._**(A.N: Matches Alice and Jasper perfectly) **God, if Edward knew, he would never let me live this down.

I listened to the first few lyrics.

_A couple of years  
And I'm gonna know your name  
It's like I waited for ya forever  
And I know this might sound insane  
But it won't be long  
'Til we're gonna take this up  
I'm talking about our future love_

You're so far away  
Maybe you're right next door  
Got me picturing your face again  
Something worth waiting for  
I put all the others behind me  
They don't live up  
I know what I want  
What I need to the T

Baby if they asked me  
I would say I don't even know ur name  
And if they asked me  
Does it change?  
No, it don't change a thing  
Cuz there's something about the way you'll love me  
There's just something about the way you'll know me  
That I can't explain enough  
There's just something about our  
future love 

_future love_

_future love  
There's just something about our  
future love _

_future love_

_future love_

As that verse ended, I heard a knock at the door, followed by a surprised Edward's voice. "Bella?"

_Oh crap! _I thought.

Bella sounded beyond mad. "Edward Zachery Whitlock! I've freaking had it with your brother! Alice is terrified of Jasper, and I'm sick of Emmett and Bree having to see her come home injured every night!" She hissed. I stuck my head over the stair rail, I've never seen anybody as mad as Bella was right now. And I've never seen anyone as embarrassed as Edward was right now.

"How bad did he hurt her?" Edward asked timidly.

Bella turned her head to look out the door. "Come here Alice." She called in a gentle voice. Alice came into view, her hood was up, covering her face. "Pull down your hood, Ali." Bella murmured. Alice shook her head.

Bella gently pulled off Alice's hood. I could hear a shocked gasp from Edward. I looked away, I didn't want to see this.

"But that's not all!" Bella spat.

There was a moment of silence before Edward yelled: "Jasper Oliver Whitlock! Get down here now!"

I walked slowly down the stairs. Edward's eyes were blazing. Alice shrank closer to Edward when I came into view, her hood was back over her face. Usually this would amuse me, but now I just felt guilty.

Edward looked at Bella and Alice. "You can go now if you want."

Bella nodded and led her sister away. When Edward shut the door, he blew up at me. "What in the name of god were you thinking! That's the worst you've hurt her since fifth grade!"

Wow, that was bad. In fifth grade, I busted her lip, gave her a black eye, and broke her arm.

I looked down. For once I actually felt guilty.

"Why do you always use her like a punching bag!" Edward asked, the venom apparent in his usually soft spoken voice.

I shrugged.

Edward shook his head furiously. "Jasper Whitlock, you are freaking unbelievable!" He spat. Edward sped up the staircase, leaving me staring after him.

**A.N: Jasper's in trouble :) Next chapter, AxJ fluff, I promise**


	3. Hate me, Love me

**A.N: Dang, I didn't know this story would be so popular... Oh well. Thnxs for reviewing! :) Oh, and did I say AxJ fluff last time? I meant romance! :D **

**(Alice's P.O.V) (Side note: This chapter takes place the next night)**

I was reading my favorite book, _Romeo and Juliet, _mumbling the last line.

_"For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet, and her Romeo."_

As soon as I closed the book, a knock at the door alerted me.

_Good timing. _I thought, opening the door.

I froze when I saw who it was.

"Hi..." Jasper murmured shyly. "May I come in?"

I nodded, and led him to the couch. I sat down, him following.

"So what do you need?" I asked timidly. I did not cherish the idea of being beaten in my own home.

"Um...Edward told me I hurt you pretty bad..."

I just now realized my hood was still covering my face.

"Alice," Jasper started quietly. "How bad did I hurt you?"

I sighed and slowly pulled sown my hood. Jasper gasped. I knew my left cheek was still as bruised as yesterday, and my eye was only now starting to heal. "And you twisted my ankle when you stepped on it."

"Oh god, Alice..."

I looked at him, his eyes were wide and shocked. "Alice, I didn't mean to."

I glared at him. "Oh we both know you did! You've done worse than this in the eight years of Hell you put me through!"

He looked at me more guilty than before. "Alice, all of those times, I wanted to hurt you. But after last night, I actually felt guilty."

I shook my head. "Jasper, I'm confused, do you hate me or love me?"

He smiled and cupped my face in his hands. My heart started beating like a hummingbird's wings.

"This might answer your question." And suddenly, his lips were on mine. **(A.N: I was smiling and cheering writing this line)**

Shock spread through me, then I relaxed. His arms wrapped around my waist, like they belonged there, in my opinion, they did.

He broke away from me, smiling. "So, do you think I hate you or love you?"

"Love." I gasped breathlessly.

He chuckled. "You'd be right." He said, his lips coming down on mine again.

**Sneak peak of Chapter 4:**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I rushed downstairs and I couldn't believe what I saw. Alice, my timid twin sister, was kissing Jasper, the reason she was so timid. I was shocked, then enraged.

"Alice!" I shrieked. 

**A.N: Ok, This chapter is incredibly cute, and the next one, Bella finds out, so chapter 4 will be dramatic. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

I walked down the stairs feeling happier than ever. Jasper would never bother Alice again.

"Jasper..." A soft mumbled.

_Alice! _I thought in panic.

I rushed downstairs and I couldn't believe what I saw. Alice, my timid twin sister, was kissing Jasper, the reason she was so timid. I was shocked, then enraged.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

Alice looked up, her cheeks were turning seven shades of red. "B-Bella?" She stuttered. Jasper's eyes were wide.

"Alice!" I spat. "Have you forgotten what he's done to you in the past eight years! Have you forgotten he's the one who gave you the black eye!"

Alice's hand gently touched her left eye, which was only now starting to heal. Jasper's hand followed. His eyes were dark with regret. Looks like I hit a soft spot.

_Good! _I thought bitterly.

"Bella," Alice started. "Jasper will never touch me again."

I glared at them. "I'd rather have you die alone than be with him!" I snarled. I regretted that as soon as I said it.

Alice's eyes filled with tears, she ran sobbing up the stairs. Jasper looked at me.

"Get out." I hissed.

Jasper walked out, taking one last hesitant glance at the stairway.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Let me start out by saying, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm moving to a new state this weekend, and I've been so busy! But that's no excuse to leave you guys hanging! So to make up for that, I'll update all stories at least once before I move, and I'll add a new one, but again, I'm so sorry!**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

It's been two days, and Alice hasn't even looked at me. She hated me at the moment. I don't blame her honestly, I mean, I said I'd rather have her die alone than be with Jasper. But at the same time, I hated her with Jasper, I mean, _Come on! _He put her through Hell for eight years!

But, she loved him, and as hard as it was to believe, he loved her. I sat in my room, racking my brain trying to think about what to do, when I heard a little voice.

"Bella?"

I looked up, Bree was standing in my doorway, a concerned expression on her face, worry glimmered in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You O.K?"

I sighed. "No Bree, I'm not. I probably ruining the relationship Alice has dreamed of for years, but at the same time, I'm terrified he'll hurt her again."

Bree came and sat beside me. "Bella, I know you worry about Alice, being her twin and all, but Alice loves Jasper, you know that, and from what I heard that happened two days ago, he loves her, and would jump off a cliff **(A.N: New Moon reference)** if he touched her like that again."

I sighed. "Bree, your right."

Her expression was calm, yet serious as she spoke. "You need to talk to Alice, every night I've heard her crying in her room."

I nodded, stood up, and walked out of the room, desperate to make things right with my twin.


End file.
